


Rite of Movement

by Caves



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-public masturbation, Smut Meme, Solo, its really just Rhys jacking off alone in a supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caves/pseuds/Caves
Summary: Sometimes, you just really can't help it. There's no harm in taking a moment for yourself, right?(Numbers 16 (Solo), 23 (Fantasizing), and 26 (Semi-Public) from a "Smut Meme")





	Rite of Movement

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to coincide with the numbers 16 (Solo), 23 (Fantasizing), and 26 (Semi-Public) from this "Smut Meme" https://twitter.com/liawolff/status/1138909674500235267?s=21v , but I think it might not have covered everything like I wanted it to. Anyways, this is the first time I've written anything like this in a very long time, so feedback in much appreciated! 
> 
> *Title provided by one of the only songs I listened to while writing this: Movement - Hozier *  
> P.S. I'm not good at summaries so please forgive me for that.

     Rhys slammed the door to the small supply closet as he held his ECHO to his chest, he slid down the back of the door, and right onto the floor.  It was one of the few quiet places on this level over the World of Shopping area of the Hub. The closet had one wall that was one-way glass that looked down over the center, and junk pretty much covered the rest of the room. It was the perfect spot to wait out a rather… uncomfortable hardness in his pants.

 

     Handsome Jack sent him on some bullshit errand, but on his way to accomplish it, a notification appeared on his ECHOeye. He pulled out his ECHO to check the message. Lo and behold, it was a rather suggestive picture from Jack. The lighting in the picture was dark, so he couldn’t see much, but he could definitely make out the outlines of bulge hidden under yellow boxers. Rhys’ cheeks burned as he realized what he was looking at. Trying to keep his professionalism intact, he quickly put the ECHO away, focusing his thoughts on the task at hand. Before he could take another step, he received another notification. Reluctantly, he checked the message. This time, the picture was brighter, leaving no questions about what he was looking at. The yellow boxers that were previously over the bulge were gone, leaving everything underneath exposed. As his pants grew tighter and his face grew redder, he searched for somewhere, _anywhere_ to hide until he calmed down.

 

     Unfortunately for Rhys, hiding in the supply closet wasn’t working. No matter what he thought about, his problem would just not go away. He looked out of the window, watching all the unsuspecting people bustling about. Maybe he could just take care of it here. No one would know. It's not like anyone can see him. He took another look at the screen of his ECHO, drinking in all the little details of the picture. Jack’s happy trail leading down to the smooth base of his very obvious boner. His big, calloused hand holding the shaft of said boner, beads of pre-cum shining at the tip. Rhys’ face and neck were flushed, the heat almost unbearable. Setting his ECHO on the ground, he stood up to unbuckle and pull his pants halfway down his thighs. He was just as hard as Jack was, if not more. Closing his eyes, Rhys wrapped his hand around his own dick, slowly moving his fist up and down.

 

     He began thinking about the picture Jack sent him, about the events occurring after the picture was taken. What would be happening if he had stayed in the office? Would he be bent over, face down into Jack’s desk, taking his thick cock; desperately begging Jack to cum in him? Moaning uncontrollably, eyes rolling back into his head as the thrusts got deeper and harder? Just thinking about the scenario forced a quiet, whimper of a moan out of Rhys’ mouth. His leaking pre-cum slowly coated his shaft as he quickened his pace.

 

     Maybe, instead of being fucked into the desk, Rhys could have convinced Jack to go down on him. He pictured the image of Jack on his knees in front of him, licking up the length of his cock. Swirling his tongue over the tip, teasing the slit as he took his time. Rhys would kill to see the look in Jack’s eyes as he would take a small amount of the head into his mouth, sucking on it before taking in the whole head. It’s almost as if he could feel Jack’s mouth slowly inching down further and then right back up again, tongue gently massaging the underneath of his shaft. The thought of Jack moaning around his dick sent shivers up his spine.

 

     Rhys had to put one hand out onto the glass to steady himself. Sweat was beginning to glisten on his forehead, and his breathing was heavy. He looked out of the window through hooded eyelids, watching the people walk around below. As his breath began to fog up the glass, he could have sworn someone looked directly at him. While there was no actual way anyone could be able to see him, but it still sent a new, unusual feeling coursing through him. The thrill from the possibility of someone watching him motivated his hand to move faster, and more intensely.

 

     A feeling of warmth pooled in his lower abdomen, pleasure coursed through his body. He screwed his eyes shut as he pictured Jack on his knees again. A lustful, hungry look made its way across Jack’s face; mouth open, ready and waiting for Rhys to cum. Rhys felt the pressure building up, becoming hyper aware of just how _good_ this felt. His cock throbbed in his grip as near ecstasy coursed through him. Just on the edge of release, a loud knock on the door of the supply closet made him jump.

 

     His pace faltered for a moment, but he kept going. Feverishly jerking his hand now, he felt the hot, burning _need_ to cum. The thought of Jack below him, begging Rhys to cum in his mouth, sent him over the edge. He let out a low groan as the waves of pleasure shot through his veins. Pumping out ropes of thick, white cum onto his hand and the floor, his dick twitched through the orgasm. He struggled to catch his breath, wiping his forehead with the hand that he had been leaning on.

 

     The window had nearly fogged up completely where he was standing. His handprint clearly visible from sweat on the cool glass. Another loud series of knocks on the door caught him off guard. Finding a cleaning cloth on one of the shelves, he quickly wiped his hand off and cleaned up the bit that had fallen to the floor. As he was pulling his pants back up, and re-buckling his belt, he heard someone trying to turn the knob on the door.

 

     “No one is allowed to be in here, sir. Please open the door,” The voice from the other side of the door carried a rather impatient tone.

 

     Rhys grabbed his ECHO from off of the floor, and unlocked the door. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by the head of security. The woman’s face was contorted into a tight frown. She looked quite unimpressed as Rhys smiled awkwardly at her.

 

     “Sorry, I was just looking for a broom. The boss man needed one for a project, and I still haven’t found it yet,” Rhys laughed nervously, hoping the woman believed him.

 

     Crossing her arms as she let out a sigh, the woman looked Rhys dead in the eye. “A few people noticed you up here doing something suspicious, and clearly what they saw was _NOT_ you looking for a broom. Especially considering there’s one right behind you,” She spoke sternly, her expression completely deadpan.

 

       Panic flooded through Rhys, he could feel the embarrassment spreading over his face. He began stammering, trying to make up another story, yet nothing but nonsense came out. Knowing the only person who could dissolve the situation was just a call away, he bitterly reached for his ECHO. He just knew that this was going to be something that Jack would never let him live down.


End file.
